ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Faith and Miracles Guide
The main idea The main idea of the miracle system is, since faith is shared, to foster social interaction and cooperation between players on the same island. Suppose that you're a group of players on one island in one alliance, and you cooperate together to spread faith and upgrade the wonder. If a miracle that helps attackers/pillagers was coordinated during a pillage where every player from the alliance fired the miracle at an agreed upon time, all players can have the miracle coverage for an extended time that would cover the duration of the attack and well beyond. Faith Faith is a prerequisite to activating Wonders to produce Miracles. Faith, as required by Wonders, is measured based on the total island population. The faith formula is 1 priest converts/spreads faith to 5 island citizens (6 total including the priest). This action includes the priests' home town as well as citizens in other towns (see Math Example below). By looking at the wonder page of an island, one can see how many priests each player has, how much is the faith percent in his/her town population, and his/her island faith share. Faith does not have to reach 100% of the island population for the miracle to be triggered. Miracles can be triggered when the total island population faith reaches 20%, 40%, 60, 80%, and 100% according to the Faith Barometer level at the top of the wonder page. It is noteworthy that faith is generated over a specific (unknown) period of time. This time is in opposite relationship with the number of of priests recruited. Therefore, the recruitment of more priests decreases the time required to generate faith, and the removal of priests decreases the amount of faith over a specific (unknown) period of time. Also, the upgrade of a Wonder opens the faith limit to reach the next level on the faith meter, as seen on the Wonder's page. Faith sharing In an ideal world, every player will have one or more temples that are adequately expanded to allow recruiting priests enough to spread the faith to 100% of its town population, i.e. 1 priest for every 5 citizens. However, this is almost always not the case. There will be newbies on the island who need to research polytheism to have a temple and players not interested in faith, wonders or miracles. Consequently, the spread of faith was designed in such a way that when a player generates faith that's more than their fair share (players who have a ratio of priests to town population more than 1:5), the extra faith generated by the efforts of the extra priests compensate for the lack of such at other towns. In some islands with 2 or 3 towns this can be the case where one player through spreading the faith to all of his town's population makes up for the lack of faith in 2 small towns with very few citizens and perhaps without temples or faith at all (see the math example below). * Inactive and banned players, as well as players in vacation mode are excluded from the faith calculation. Miracle levels and donations Wonders allow for Miracles to be triggered in Temples. A wonder is upgraded by donating luxury goods that are not found on that particular island. i.e. if you were on a crystal island, you can only donate sulfur, wine, and marble (not wood nor crystal). A wonder's upgrade (expansion) level determines the maximum effect of its miracle, irrespective of the island faith level. Wonders have only 5 stages of expansion. A Wonder's upgrade level is independent of the island faith level. A player can donate to upgrade the Wonder irrespective of having a temple, and therefore, without the ability to trigger the miracle. * On some of the game sites such as the .org site. The Building is called a Miracle and the special ability is called a Miracle. * On some of the game sites such as the .com site. The Building is called a Wonder and the special ability is called a Miracle. * In the in-game help file (aka ikipedia) the Building is called a Monument and the special ability is called a Miracle. Miracles A miracle can be triggered at a level from 1 to 5 depending on its wonder's upgrade level, and as described on its wonder's page. The Miracle Level (effect) is dependent on both the Wonder Upgrade Level (determines maximum effect) AND the island faith level (determines the actual effect the miracle will achieve). Consequently, even if faith was spread to all island inhabitants (100% island conversion), the miracle will only trigger with a maximum effect equal to the current wonder's upgrade level. For example if the island faith level is 45% and the wonder was expanded to level 2, the actual miracle effect will be level 2, or 40% on the faith meter scale. The minimum faith level for any wonder is 20% of the total island population. Any player with a temple in a town on that island can activate the miracle from his/her temple on that island when the island faith level reaches the minimum level threshold. The effect is empire-wide for that player i.e. it will reach all towns of the player even those on distant islands. Each miracle has its own "cool-off" timer that must expire before it can be re-triggered. This cool off time is specific to the miracle and is listed on the wonder page. It has been reported that when a player activates a miracle, it affects players on the same island, and the effect is empire-wide for them as well. However, this information has not been confirmed with actual active Ikariam players. Temples Temples are required to produce faith and trigger Miracles. If you don't have, or can't have, a temple, you're out of luck. If you have a temple and did not donate to the wonder or recruit priests and contribute to spreading faith in the island, and did activate the miracle from your temple; you are a "miracle leecher" and will upset some people. Get ready for the consequences (pillages). Math examples A 20% island faith level is enough to activate a level 1 miracle. In an island with a total population of 6,000 citizens, 20% = 6000 x 0.2 = 1200 citizens. To make these citizens faithful, you will need 1200 / 6 = 200 priests. Similarly, a 600-citizen town's minimum fair share of faith is 20% = 120 citizens (600 x 0.2). Those can be acquired by recruiting 20 priests (i.e. 120/6 = 600 x 0.2 / 6). Therefore, the general formula for the minimum number of priests required to achieve the minimum fair share of faith for a town is = (total town population x 0.2) / 6 = total town population / 30 Similarly, the minimum number of priests required to achieve the minimum faith threshold required to trigger the miracle at level 1 wonder upgrade (20%) for an island is = (total island population x 0.2) / 6 = total island population / 30 A more realistic example: Suppose that an island has 3 towns: * Town A with a population of 600 citizens and no temple or priests * Town B with a population of 1,200 citizens and 20 priests * Town C with a population of 4,200 citizens and 180 priests This means that: * The faith level of town A is 0 * The faith level of town B is (20 x 6) / 1,200% = 10% * The faith level of town C is (180 x 6) / 4,200% = 25.7% The faith level of that island is: (600 x 0) + (20 x 6) + (180 x 6) / (600 + 1,200 + 4,200) = (0 + 120 + 1,080) / (6,000) = 1,200 / 6,000 = 0.2 (or 20%) Which is enough for player B and C to trigger the miracle from their temples at the minimum miracle effect level (player A does not have a temple). The 5.7% extra faith generated by town C compensates for the total lack of faith in town A and the lack of 10% fair share faith in town B for a minimum level miracle effect. Last revised: 1/26/2010 - Current as of v.0.3.2.2 Category:Guides